This invention relates to surgical instruments, and in particular to powered arthroscopic surgical instruments.
Powered arthroscopic surgical instruments typically include a rigid, stationary outer tube within which an inner tube is rotated by a motor. A cutting implement is disposed on the distal end of the inner tube. Tissue is exposed to the cutting implement through an opening in the distal end of the outer tube, and tissue or bone fragments cut by the cutting implement are often drawn through the interior of the inner tube along with irrigating fluid by the use of suction applied at the proximal end of the instrument. Examples of such surgical instruments are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,444, 4,274,414, 4,834,729, and 4,842,578, all of which are assigned to the present assignee, and all of which are incorporated herein by reference.